


From Nothing To Fucking

by GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7/pseuds/GunMetal_Metallic_Grey7
Summary: What was supposed to be an innocent street race with a stranger, turned into a lot more than you (the reader) had expected. Barricade is a bit OOC, but I was bored at work and couldn't find a lot of Barricade/reader schmuttage. So I wrote my own! Enjoy, there are mistakes, I don't give a fuck. Just enjoy.
Relationships: Barricade (Transformers)/You
Kudos: 85





	From Nothing To Fucking

**Author's Note:**

> Hdkdubs shdidj, jekdkjsbe. Sjidjdk, wjdknwnsj sjdjdj shsid. Thanks.   
> I might make this a series. Don't know yet.

Barricade groaned, his long, lithe fingers digging into the slender hips below him. His own powerful hips, pistoned, driving his cock deeper into the sweet, hot opening of the woman below him. Sweat dripped from his nose and brow, his eyes half lidded in complete ecstasy. The woman below him, moaned his name, and arched her back. Her finely manicured nails dragged up the flesh of his sides, leaving behind a trail of angry red marks in their wake. 

The man, in his holoform for a brief, rare moment, indulged in this pleasure not very often. He showed his holoform to no one, but the woman withering below him. And this was the only reason why. To claim, and make this woman his. Why else would he give up his mechly form for this despicably weak human body? 

One thing Barricade found, was that sex in his holoform with a human was immensely pleasurable. After finding you and making you his, he soon found himself addicted. The mech couldn't get enough of feeling your withering form beneath him. The feeling of your tight, hot sex around him was mind blowing. His favorite place to be on this miserable planet was inside you. With you, he was able to forget about everything. You were his escape and drug. 

You quickly found that he was your weakness. The day you met, you never thought this was where you two would end up. Once second you were racing a Mustang Saleen in your Taurus SHO, being confronted by an angry alien robot, to this. Getting fucked into the mattress by an alien disguised as a human. 

One hell of a human.

With him above you, you watched every muscle in his body work under taut, sweat covered skin. Those hands, with his long, slender finger that had taken so many lives, held onto you in a crushing grip. Sometimes leaving bruises in their wake, but you wouldn't want it any other way. Each bruise a reminder of who you belonged to. 

Barricade grinned down at you and leaned down until your noses just touched. Blood red eyes bore into your soul, causing your breath to catch in your chest. Your own slender fingers found their way into jet black hair. You tugged gently, eliciting a growl from the man. 

"Try it again, bitch," he growled, fucking into you harder. "Don't forget your role here."

Barricade's left hand came up to your neck, choking you just enough to send a shock of pleasure up your spine. You moaning grew more wanton and desperate as your orgasm neared. the man's hips stilled as his other arm wrapped itself around your slender waist to bring you closer to his form. 

"Who do you belong to," he asked, his voice deep and raspy with arousal. He panted faintly, with his chest heaving against yours. "Answer me," he bit the lobe of your right ear.

"You," you whimpered, digging your nails into his back. "I belong to you."

His thrusts picked up once more, this time erratic; desperate almost. His left hand moved from your neck to tangle into your locks of soft hair. You could tell he was chasing his own release now. Barricade wasn't completely selfish when it came to fucking you. He still made sure your needs came first. You were always the first to come, tightening around his cock, pulling him into his own orgasm. 

Once you came with his name spilling from your lips like praise, he soon followed. His grip on you tightened as he came with a guttural moan. Still, his hips continued to thrust into you, filling you as deeply as he could. In the back of his mind, he almost wished he could impregnate you. The very thought of you swollen with his child drove him insane. 

"Take all of it, y/n. Feel me filling you," Barricade moaned, claiming your lips in a rough kiss. His tongue forced it's way past your lips, caressing your tongue in a gentle, but forceful way. 

Your whole body withered against his as you whimpered into the kiss. "Barricade."

"That's right, baby," he grinned against your lips. "You're mine."

The two of you lay in silence, enjoying each other's company. You especially basked in the warmth radiating from Barricade as he ran his fingers lazily down your side. It was amazing how different the man was when he wasn't fucking you. He was gentle, but still a little rough around the edges. 

From where you lay, you looked up at him through your lashes and ran your left hand down his washboard abs. His face seemed to soften at the gentle contact. You took the moment to go over his chiseled facial features. From his nose, cheeks and jawline. The man was a god, and you still questioned how you got him in bed with you. How did an innocent street race turn to sex with an intergalactic war criminal? What made you good enough in his eyes that he'd sleep with a human.

You still remembered the first time you saw him in his holoform. He had gotten out of his car, then a police cruiser, with sunglasses on, in a police uniform. His face was set in a scowl as he stalked toward you. You could see your reflection in his sunglasses as he took hold of your upper arms and crushed his lips against your in a bruising kiss. 

No words were needed to convey what he wanted after that.

"I can feel how hard you're thinking," Barricade grumbled, his voice hoarse as if he had dozed off a bit. 

"Yeah, sorry," you swallowed. "Just thinkin' about the first time you fucked me."

Barricade hummed, his eyes remaining closed.

"On the hood of my car," you continued. "In uniform."

His eyes then opened and looked into yours, now lidded with arousal. A grin spread across his thin lips. 

A blush creeped over your pale cheeks when you glanced down to see the man's cock hard once again. 

"Makin' a request, babes?"


End file.
